


Macabre's Waltz

by Alternative



Series: Warming Up To You [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, before reading this part so it makes more sense, i suggest you read the first part, if you havent watch shigatsu you're missing out on life, inaho 1v1ing slaine to a duel, side note, what do you think you're doing inaho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternative/pseuds/Alternative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho is constantly being bothered by the fact that Slaine is no longer fit, and so he takes matters into his own hands to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macabre's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Inaho watches as the female and male pianists play a delicate yet strong melody, and he feels slightly moved by their performance.  
> Yuki, who sits beside him, watches him with a slightly surprised expression.

It's Inaho's twenty-third visit, and it has been three visits since Slaine has last changed his ways around Inaho, and around himself. Not all too much as changed between them in terms of exchanging sentences, but now Inaho woke up constantly pleased to hear that Slaine was no longer being referred to as an _'it',_ and upon Inaho's late journey to the kitchen to talk - _in a rather threatening fashion -_ to the chef, Slaine had been eating a bit more properly. He had given the chef some handmade recipes on how to cook egg rolls like Inaho did, and it seemed that ever since that had happened, Slaine has been taking small bits and pieces out of the food being given to him.

' _However,'_ the brunet thought to himself as he leaned his cheek onto a hand, looking almost pensive as he watched Slaine eat a handmade sandwich, eying the small crumbs which landed and stuck onto Slaine's face like glue, ' _he seems to be absolutely taken towards the taste of ham and cheese sandwiches._ '

Slaine notices his constant stare, but has decided that by now, the should be used to it, and continues to keep eating, biting into the bread and tearing out a piece of the ham and cheddar cheese. He reminisced on the taste of mayonnaise on his tongue and flickered the said muscular organ around his mouth, rolling the taste around to his pleasure as he refrained any emotion from showing on his face.

It worked, to say the least, except Inaho, amidst deep observation and thorough surveillance, has come into terms that although Slaine was preventing himself from using basic facial expressions, in alternative, used small, almost _invisible_ gestures to show how he felt.

For example, if Slaine was interested, he'd straighten himself up in his seat and tighten his jaw.

If Slaine were to show signs of happiness, he would bite his lower lip and slightly avert his gaze, and his whole body would shift ever-so gently.

Overall, Slaine had become better in terms of health and mentality.

His skin had become less pale, and his shivering had minimized lightly, and Inaho would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he found these improvements pleasing. It felt as though, to Inaho anyway, that his life was slowly following order.

One thing, however, _did_ continue to bother the young Kaizuka.

A meek, red eye narrowed down upon seeing the blond in front of him shift, curious eye tracing along the lines of Slaine's figure as if outlining his body. Careless, downwards slumped shoulders, spine always arched forwards rather than remaining straight, torso leaning a tad bit on one side than the other. Muscles no longer as prominent, - _a messy, sloppy posture and standing that was unfitting of Slaine, who organized his bed daily, and it made Inaho cringe._

As Slaine finished his second sandwich, taking sips from a deep, navy blue colored plastic cup filled with water occasionally, Inaho continued to remain focused, while at the same time, letting bits of his mind wander. The focused side of him continued to observe Slaine, whilst the other thought of ways to fix his posture. ' _Based on the fact that Slaine served the Versian empire at a young age, they had most likely forced work upon Slaine, whether it was the slightest work or not. Slaine is a Terran, thus, it would be given that he would be treated abnormally. He would be taught_ _proper Versian soldier etiquette, and_ _Slaine would be taught things like hand-to-hand combat tactics -'_ Inaho cut his own thoughts off at his own sudden realization, '- e _xactly how far did the Martian troops go to discipline Slaine?'_

The brunet did not further his thoughts, although his curiosity was piqued. He stopped his thoughts from furthering especially once he found Slaine staring at him with a simple, contemplative look, as if the other male himself were curious to look into Inaho's thoughts, but as usual, he held himself back from asking any questions.

With an exchange of stares, followed by a satisfied hum, their hours together ended.

* * *

Inaho allows two days to pass upon figuring out what to do, and in those two days, he managed to finish his work for the next few days, watch tons of videos, buy clothes, more food ingredients, and a pair of good, high quality speakers. Although the brunet was not all too fond about music, he figured that it would be easier to use such to his advantage for the exercise he planned to commence with Slaine. He thinks of telling Slaine what they would do, but decides that Inko's saying of: ' _things are far more exciting when left unrevealed until the last second'_ plays a part to his actions.

The day he finishes everything, and has readied the things he needs for the day after, he makes a quick call to the warden and tells him that he would arrive shortly to drop something off.

Once Inaho arrives to Slaine's cell building, carrying a plastic bag, and after the guards quickly skim through the bag, the warden tries to assure Inaho that he could give whatever he has to drop off to Slaine to him so he could save Inaho the ' _trouble of walking in'_. Inaho tells him off quickly, and that he should see this to Slaine himself. He had no business with the warden, and preferred to give Slaine his present himself.

The brunet silently walks into the glass room, making brief eye contact with Slaine before Slaine shifts his eyes down towards the sound of rustling plastic. As expected, Slaine takes a moment to straighten himself up.

Inaho nears the table and Slaine, as if noticing Inaho's gaze on his, rips his line of vision back up to Inaho's, before once again, averting his eyes.

"You're early," Slaine comments, and immediately Inaho regrets not telling the warden that he wants to stay for an hour or so, rather than staying for only a maximum of two minutes. Inaho does take note of something, though. It seems that it is always the days when Inaho brings something for Slaine that the blond decides to be talkative all of the sudden. Maybe this is another sign? What kind of emotions could have aroused such a trigger in Slaine? Anger, annoyance, or perhaps, happiness and excitement?

"I am," Inaho agrees blatantly, keeping this thoughts in key for now, "but do not worry. I will be gone in approximately thirty seconds." He reassures Slaine, and Slaine looks almost _disturbed - if not disturbed, then offended would be the correct term to describe the short-lasting, sudden passing of emotion through Slaine's face -_ by this. The brunet lifts the arm carrying the plastic bag up and places it on the table, his eye on Slaine's, deep red fighting against interesting turquoise embers. "For tomorrow, please, wear this." He slides the bag towards Slaine and turns around to leave, "I shall be back tomorrow morning."

He does not see Slaine's somewhat annoyed frown as he leaves the door.

Slaine eyes the bag as the door shuts and accepts the clothes wordlessly. There was not much to say, but the curiosity of what was in the bag lingered. With the feeling overwhelming his senses, Slaine then takes the opportunity to look into the large bag, and is not disappointed to see a change of clothes and deodorant. A subtle, soft, thankful emotion washed over Slaine, but it is quickly followed by the feeling of confusion.

Exactly _what_ was Inaho planning to do to Slaine tomorrow.

That night, Inaho watches more videos and theorizes on them, and his sister just happens to walk in while he's on his tablet in the dining room, listening to an opera melody called ' _libiamo ne' lieti calici'_. Inaho, though, is surprised when she doesn't comment. Rather than comment, she stares at him and lets out a small sigh.

Ah, it seemed a bit too early for him to judge that she would not make a comment.

"What are you planning on doing, Nao," Yuki begins with a knowing tone.

Inaho taps the video playing, eying the male lead's posture for a moment before eying the female's posture on the screen, and then he turns to his sister with a somewhat inquisitive look showing through his face. "What do you mean, sister?" He queries with genuine honesty.

"Well, it's just..." The long haired woman pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear for a moment before continuing, her eyes flickering from his eyepatch to his real eye, "You've been at this for awhile. Listening to the same piano song day by day as if you're trying to memorize it -" and she stops herself for a moment, her eyes widening, " _are you trying to memorize it?"_

Casually, Inaho nods. "I plan to recognize the patterns played in the song. The rises, quicks and slows, all of it," he replies, his brownish red eye flickering towards the brightly lit screen before flitting back over to his sister's confused gaze.

"Why?" The questioning tone in her voice with underlying irritation makes Inaho's lips curve upwards slightly.

Inaho does not reply. Instead, he opts to fix the position of his eyepatch lying flat on his face as he turns his head back to the screen, and taps the center button, pressing play.

Kaizuka Yuki sighs once more before leaving, knowing well that she won't get any further answers from her brother, especially when he's so enamored with whatever he is watching. "I should have known not to force him to attend that Sleeping Beauty themed piano gala with me," Yuki reprimands herself silently as she walks off, listening to the ringing of _Tchaikovsky's Rose Adagio_ in her ears.

* * *

The brunet known as Kaizuka Inaho reenters the building whereas Slaine is being held captive in wearing lightweight, black, clean shoes, formal black pants, a white button up shirt, and his usual noir tie, carrying forth a midnight blue colored bag with him. Today, however, as he passes by guards after they scan his bag - _which gained strange looks towards him -_ , he is greeted by a few compliments on his ' _sharp'_ looks, and a few military-trained ladies approach him with small smiles on their faces, and they ask individually if he has an important meeting today, which Inaho responds to with a small shake of his head. Upon entering the glass room Slaine was ushered into, he finds a light feeling well up from within him as he sees Slaine casually standing away from the table on the other side of the room, wearing the clothes he bought.

Slaine is wearing similar black slacks - _which thankfully, fit him,_ a plain white shirt, and white, lightweight shoes.

All from the courtesy of Inaho, of course.

"They didn't chain me to the chair today, I was wondering if you had part - " Slaine cuts himself off as teal eyes meet Inaho's and immediately, Slaine flinches and snorts, his face immediately shattering from a solid, somewhat annoyed look to a look of pure hilarity. " _What the hell are you wearing,"_ Slaine snickers and sizes Inaho up, scrutinizing every single detail which he wore differently today.

"Likewise," Inaho retorts with a small smirk as Slaine's laughter ceases, followed by a nasty, scorching glare. ' _Not that it looks bad on you,'_ Inaho inwardly comments as he nears the table, ' _quite the contrary, actually.'_

"No," Slaine shakes his head, feeling his face pale as a more serious look dawns onto his facial features, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing at Inaho's hair, " _I mean, why is your hair ridiculously slicked back?_ Who do you plan to impress today?"

The latter blinks and places his bag on the table, taking out the contents and placing them on the table, all in which Slaine eyes inquisitively and eagerly. "I had not meant to offend you with my looks," Inaho slowly begins, "I apologize if I shocked you in any way, I had just believed that it was in my right accord to _follow the instructions_." Feeling slightly self-conscious, he allows his fingers to lightly graze his slicked back hair, feeling the rough, gelled ends.

"What instructions?" Slaine immediately narrows his eyes with suspicion, curiosity flooding his veins. Exactly what _\- just, what_ was Inaho planning to do with him today? What was the need in light weight shoes, the need for him to buy Slaine a change of clothes and tell him to slide into them, what was the point in looking _so undeniably nice today?_

Inaho did not answer him. He brought out the new, already unpacked portable, battery ran speakers and set them on the table, followed by his phone. Slaine continued to eye him with a strong sense of bewilderment, and his suspicion rose to its peaks once Inaho took his phone out and plugged it into the white colored speakers. Inaho feels Slaine coming closer to him, and he bats away any feeling of oddness as he skips through his organized digital albums with a swipe of a finger. He then finds the album he is looking for and clicks on it.

" _Orange,"_ Slaine hisses with enough venom to inwardly irk Inaho, " _what fucking instructions?"_

Inaho's impassive face corrodes away swiftly as a smirk wanders onto his face and plasters itself there, his red eye wandering up to meet Slaine's enraged teal ones, and he briefly notices that Slaine looks on the edge. "It's good that you are already close to me," Inaho's voice is smooth, and something in his undertone unsettles Slaine, "because that makes my job all the easier." Inaho turns on the speakers and cranks the volume up to an appropriate volume before speaking once again, "It's time to start." He reads the song's name again to clarify that he has the right song on before pressing on it.

_Tchaikovsky: Valse from "The Sleeping Beauty", op.66_

"What - !" The blond his caught off guard when loud noises begin to ring throughout his ears, causing him to momentarily have disorientation. Inaho takes this as an opportunity to take out the cuffs from behind him, latching one end onto Slaine's right wrist, and then quickly attaching the other end to his own left wrist. Inaho continues and wraps an arm around Slaine's waist, and with this plan set in action, Inaho pulls the disoriented male away from the table, and into the empty sidelines of the glass room.

Slaine is beyond confused. He doesn't even know what's happening. There that same, cold, clinging, metallic feeling on his right wrist - _it is loose, and the other side of the cuffs..? are not attached to his left wrist -_ and he knows his hand is holding something because when he squeezes that right hand of his, the thing holding it squeezes back as if to reassure him. Slaine feels weight on his waist, but he still doesn't know what it is, and neither do his eyes care to follow whatever is linking his hand to the thing holding him. All the directions seems to smudge into one, and Slaine realizes that he's being twisted and turned all over the place. Slaine feels nauseous because of the loud noises and blurred together, clumped images his brain fed him, and his mind is fifty steps behind his body's orders, so Slaine tries to make himself feel up to tune by first trying to perceive the noise being sent throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and entering his ears, but he finds it hard to do with his feet moving to their own accord with the new shoes which _he_ ( _who was he again?)_ bought for him, but were a tad too tight for Slaine's liking.

The blond figures after a small moment that it is a piano, playing a tune which he has never heard of before, but the tune it sings is happy and energetic, and it urges his body to move and play along with it, and so his body does with the help of -

Of -

Teal embers meet familiar burning red.

Kaizuka Inaho.

Slaine's eyes widen once the piano takes a break along with his feet. Slaine takes a quick exhale of breath, not realizing that all this time he has been holding his breath in, and he realizes what was holding his hand, what was on his waist, what was attached to his wrist, where he was, and exactly _what_ he had been forced into.

Slaine stood far from the table with Kaizuka Inaho is standing centimeters away from Slaine, both his hands occupied with Slaine's right hand, and with Slaine's waist. Up close, from what Slaine could see, Inaho looks handsome -

_A corner on Inaho's lips presses upwards as he watches Slaine slowly come into terms with everything._

Slaine feels his face flush lightly with color, his irritation and anger coming back full force as he realized that he is chained to Inaho, and as the piano begins to play again with a softer and lighter ring, the brunet begins to move in a gentler fashion than before. Slaine refuses to move, but uses the hand which was clutching Inaho's tucked in shirt to his advantage.

The brunet is slightly annoyed when Slaine digs his long nail into his skin, and he refrains himself from showing any of the irritation when Slaine's eyes narrow into slits, eyebrows almost knitting together in frustration as he clenches his teeth, a growl leaving his throat as he hisses at Inaho: " _What the hell do you think you're doing, Kaizuka Inaho."_

Inaho responds with a rough jerk, not wanting to stray off beat due to Slaine's little reaction. He hears Slaine let out a small but coherent grunt as he is forcibly pulled forwards by Inaho. The young Kaizuka notices that Slaine is trying his very best not to move along with Inaho, he is trying to keep his feet planted, but it wasn't like Inaho would allow it. ' _We're becoming out of tune with the music,'_ Inaho thinks to himself, feeling irked with this thought. He did _not at all,_ want to lose track of the steps he had to take to recreate the waltz.

"I am currently performing the male lead," Inaho answers dumbly, as he pulls Slaine along with him, ears careful to the sounds of the piano ringing in his ears just in case he has missed a note. When he realizes he hasn't, he continues to flounder around the room with an aggravated blond stuck to him. He quietly thanks his previous school days in elementary school, whereas he was forced to waltz with girls who were not so inclined to waltz with him as he to them. Otherwise, he might not have the same amount of persuasive dancing skills as he does now. "Bare with me," Inaho adds on, "I have not waltzed in so long." And by memory, Inaho tries to replicate the dance he saw on his tablet last night. He closes his eyes, sees the black and white motions, and reopens them to find himself frowning.

"Don't play dumb," Slaine spits much to Inaho's chagrin, the venom in his tone as clear as day, "you know what I'm trying to say." He continues to pry answers out from Inaho, and Inaho is willing to give him answers as long as Slaine plays nicely, or so Slaine realizes when Inaho doesn't respond the second time until Slaine let out a frustrated growl and started to move with him, although his sense of pattern and rhythm were not quite on spot like Inaho's were.

"I'm trying to get you back into shape," Inaho finally reports to him, his red eye remaining on Slaine's teal eye, and he notices that he has grown a few centimeters taller than Slaine over time. He smirks at this and decides to point it out, "I've surpassed your height, I see."

As if Slaine were not angered enough by Inaho, the last remark fueled his venomous response, "How the _fuck_ will this get me back into shape you -!" He gasps as Inaho synchronizes paces with the instrumental, pacing his steps quicker than before while turning Slaine around so they could round the next corner with ease. With this sudden switch in tempo, Slaine decides to push himself away from Inaho, which works for a brief moment until the brunet decides to ensnare the blond back into his grasp by twirling him and pressing him back into his arms.

Inaho comes to realize that he enjoys seeing Slaine flustered and angered, because he finds himself unable to stop a smirk from forming on his face when Slaine throws a fit and curses at him because the latter is unable to release himself from Inaho's tight grasp, especially with the cuffs chaining them together. Slaine's hand was limp in Inaho's, but the brunet could deal with that. Inaho then realizes that this is a good point to tell Slaine, "The reason why you can no longer leave my hold is because for the past few months, your muscles have deteriorated from lack of usage, and while that has been like so, I have been keeping myself fit."

"Oh?" Slaine's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing, Slaine's mind taking this in as a taunt rather than an actual fact, "Are you calling yourself stronger than me, _Orange?"_ There was definite interest showing in Slaine's tone, and the sense of interest in his tone made Inaho's brain freeze for a moment, his steps sloppy for a quick second before it returned back to its quick pace.

"In a sum, _Bat,"_ Inaho emphasizes the word ' _bat',_ and it lingers on his tongue for a moment before quickly slithering away as he leans towards Slaine, causing the other to lean back, Slaine's back arching into Inaho's hand, pressing onto his waist. Slaine's slacking hand now clutched at his own before relaxing, as if scared to fall at first, and then allowing Inaho to control him for the time being because he trusted him.

Inaho watched strands of Slaine's hair fall back and down from the gravity, and as he leaned a bit more closer, Slaine's eyes met his."Yes, I am concluding so," Inaho finally says, taking a moment to burn the image of Slaine as of now into his mind, and he is visibly startled when a wicked, devilish grin grows on Slaine's face as the paler man lifts his hand off his shirt, and onto Inaho's tie, gripping it tightly as Inaho's face was suddenly pulled down by the weight being attached to his tie.

Inaho finds his eye widening at the sight of vivid, living energy in Slaine's eyes, and for a moment, Inaho feels uneasy due to the fact that Slaine's gaze might burn right through his own.

Slaine loosens his grip on Inaho's tie, and the devilish grin slowly lessens into a smirk, but even the smirk he wore as of now could put the devil to shame. "Don't forget," Slaine begins with a sickeningly sweet tone, "that I managed to put a bullet through your eye," his voice is delicate, although it is flooded with venomous honey, and the underlying tone is strong enough for Inaho to notice. _Regret._

The brunet says nothing because the aura that Slaine suddenly starts to give is sending chills down Inaho's back, telling him not to say anything, or else it might break the man before him. Inaho pulls Slaine back up and presses Slaine on to dance with him, and he is taken aback when the wicked look which was gone from Slaine's face comes back, and before Inaho knows it, Slaine is the one with the upper hand, leading him with such _clumsy, unprofessional, deviating powerful_ moves -

_but it moves Inaho so._

Inaho find's his red eye constantly following Slaine's eyes, searching desperately for any expression, and he was _beyond_ satisfied to see that behind the despair, behind the suffering and beyond the dead alleys of Slaine's eyes, he sees a teal, summer sky. A sky not bound by rules and obligations. A sky so rare, it didn't make sense.

' _Aberration,'_ his mind's cogwheels whir at this, left eye hurting slightly, ' _Rayleigh scattering,'_ Inaho's mind supplies, and he muses at the thought for a brief second. An aberration of the sky, a vibrant, violent, yet gentle teal. ' _Rayleigh scattering is within his eyes, and it is not a dominant blue color, it is a mixture of blue and green,'_ Inaho feels his lips turn upwards at this, and then he realizes that they are off tune, ' _now, thanks to this sudden switch, we're out of pattern, no longer in sync with the sounds,'_ his facial features slowly relaxing, letting out the tension that had built up in his body as he continues to look into Slaine's averted eyes, and then when Slaine's eyes revert back to his own eye, Inaho decides to turn the tables once more. He closes his eyes, and when he sees the vibrant teal sky which Slaine owns in his eyes, and he thinks to himself for a moment - ' _why would you hide such a sight from me?'_

The time it takes Slaine to blink, Inaho had regained control, but this time, Slaine realizes, his motions are _different._ _Uncoordinated, lazy, careless, not at all in tune with the song playing, no longer like a broken record trying to gain up again by playing so falsely,_ and for a moment, Slaine questioned himself:

' _Is this really still Kaizuka Inaho?'_

For a moment, Slaine was amazed, the shock showing on his face as Inaho carefully glided within the room, listening to the sounds as it almost ended, and as Slaine noticed, Inaho had deviated from the _'waltz'_ he tried to coax Slaine into dancing to. Instead, he led his own pace, his own path, his own dance.

_Slaine's lips stretched, and he held onto Inaho's hand this time._

Was this Inaho's way of fighting back, by becoming lax?

' _I see,'_ Slaine inwardly hums before playing along with Inaho, dancing his own pace, carving his own path, doing as he liked, ' _if this is Inaho's challenge to me, then I shall gladly accept it.'_

Inaho feels a light feeling well up in his chest, and he doesn't know how to describe it, and it slowly starts to disappear with the familiar pang of sadness as Inaho listens to the song, his pace becoming more gentle in this macabre dance of theirs, knowing that it was about to end soon. That was, until he felt Slaine's right hand squeeze his left one lightly, and he looked at Slaine again, who looked back at him with such an undefeatable look on his face. Inaho's breath hitched for a fraction of a second before he forced himself to relax again, and Inaho felt his hands become clammy with all the sweat they had mustered up. The look Slaine just gave him, it was.. _. meaningful,_ for lack of word.

And it made Inaho's spirits rocket back up, and with the remaining last seconds, he twirls Slaine around and moves quicker, circling the room for the fifth time that morning, and Slaine forces Inaho to twirl as well, and Inaho finds that interaction between them somewhat _elating,_ and as the tempo starts to take off with the pianos ringing loud tunes in their ears, Inaho takes control for one segment, before allowing Slaine to take control of the next, and then they're madly spinning around each other, and then they're frantically taking turns twirling each other with each ring of the piano. With each twirl, Inaho looks at Slaine's facial expression while holding back a smile on his face, and it seems that Slaine is doing the same thing, except with less success of doing so.

They push each other back and forth, and when the last note rings, they stop moving altogether, out of breath, panting, faces red, holding each others hands, and both don't seem to notice.

Then suddenly Slaine's legs wobble, and as if hit by something, Slaine crumbles to the ground, letting go of Inaho's hands as he uses them to support himself. Inaho watches Slaine trying to regain his breath, and likewise, Slaine is doing the same to Inaho. Looking at Inaho, breathless, cheeks flushed, mouth open and panting gives Slaine a sense of relief and satisfaction. Even though he knows he's lost, the feeling of contentment still continues to fill him up, and he feels oddly happy.

Slaine embraces this new sense of joy, for the joy he had back then was joy he had claimed as his when he shot down enemy kats followed by the strong guilt of having killed someone. Now, it was different.

Slaine was no longer Slaine Troyard, but just Slaine, and this was a nice change in his life.

The said male laughs breathlessly, and this immediately catches Inaho's attention and he crouches down along with Slaine to catch his own breath, "I... It's been so long!" Slaine laughs hysterically, "I mean, it's been _so_ long. I died months ago, _Inaho,"_ Slaine pauses for a moment, looking at the tan skinned male with an eyepatch covering his left eye, "but I never knew that being dead with your alleged murderer would be so much fun."

Inaho raises an eyebrow in question, but he decides not to question this. Instead, he offers Slaine a small smile, followed by an admittance, "That was a good match," Inaho huffs, "I feel as though this.. ' _waltz'_ of ours was far more exhilarating compared to our previous fights."

This response elicits another breathless laugh from Slaine, and Inaho decides to take this moment to admire his previous enemy's glory.

"I'll defeat you next time," Slaine promises with a small smirk on his face.

Inaho scoffs, and he wants to tell Slaine that it was really _Slaine_ who won, and not him, but he opts not to say anything of that praise, because now he has something to look forward to.

_Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Nagi and Arima's performance, and I've always wanted to write out a scene where Slaine eggs Inaho on, rather than Inaho egging Slaine on.
> 
> This was NOT proof read so i hope you had fun ripping your eyes out at multiple mistakes
> 
> Also, I wanted to make it clear that through the first parts of their waltz, Inaho, being inexperienced with the whole 'dancing' technique and stuff tried to stick to follow onto the topic by looking up instructions on how to "waltz properly" and by watching videos of people waltzing online so he could capture the idea of 'dance' better, and Inaho did not enjoy dancing so uniformly and orderly, but even still, he tried rlly hard to follow their accord. Along the way, upon realizing how lively Slaine seemed to be after Slaine challenged him, he challenges Slaine back by purposely cutting free of his own ties and showing Slaine what he's capable of.
> 
> "He closes his eyes, sees the black and white motions, and reopens them to find himself frowning."  
> "He closes his eyes, and when he sees the vibrant teal sky which Slaine owns in his eyes, and he thinks to himself for a moment - 'why would you hide such a sight from me?' "
> 
> alright pece


End file.
